


Travelin' Soldier

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: It isn't very often that you meet someone who you connect so deeply with. For Jude Adams Foster this happened just before his seventeenth birthday  when he met a boy by the name of Noah Parker.Things weren't easy but they made things work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks  
> Stay tuned for a part 2~

It was your average Friday afternoon in Southport North Carolina; The wave of people had slowly died down and now Jude felt as if he could actually breath.  It was a regular shift for Jude adams foster he had just gotten back from his break when his friend Taylor pointed out a guy in Judes section.  " Got it." Jude said before taking in a deep breath.  Jude slowly approached the boy who was wearing what Jude recognized as army greens which was just the color the military wore and as it happened the boys clothes were similarly styled.  

" What can i get for you?" Jude asked as he stood beside the table.

 The boy seemed a little distracted he shook his head and looked up toward Jude." I'm sorry what?" he asked.

Jude gave him a smile." It's okay. I asked what i could get for you." he repeated. Jude couldn't help but look the boy over now that he was much closer. He was cute.  Brown hair, Brown eyes, freckle faced, fit but not overly fit.  Jude shook his head hearing the boy speak.  Quickly Jude wrote down his order. " I'll get that right out for ya." he smiled at him again. 

The boy seemed a little shy so Jude figured he'd just be friendly, it seemed like the boy had a lot on his mind so he wasn't going to be an asshole. 

Jude headed off to give the order to the cooks in the back and then got the boys drink before bringing it back over to his table. " Anything else?" he asked with a smile. 

The boy pulled the drink toward himself and took a sip before glancing up at Jude he shook his head. "Not right now." he gave a small smile back. Jude nodded." You're food will be right out." he said softly. 

A few minutes go by and Jude can't help but glance over at the boy there was just something about him. The ding from the kitchen made Jude jump before he turned to grab the boys order.  

" Here ya go!" Jude said and put the plate down in front of him. The boy gave Jude a small smile." Thanks." he said. Jude nodded before leaving to let him eat. 

Jude made his rounds making sure the people in his section were all set and then cleaned the tables that were left.  It wasn't until the boy was halfway through with his meal that Jude stopped back at his table. 

" Everything good?" he asked.

The boy nodded and before Jude could take off again he spoke up.

"Would you mind sittin' down for a while and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low." The freckle face boy said and Jude gave him a smile. " I'm off in an hour and i know where we can go." he said softly. The boy gave him a little nod.

Jude went about the rest of his shift totally unsure of how this would end up going but if the cute guy wanted someone to talk to then he was going to be there for him.  

After his shift Jude grabbed his bag and shoved his things into it exiting the back in comfy ripped jeans and blue t-shirt. He made his way over to where the boy was still waiting. " Ready?" he asked. The boy nodded and finally got up to follow Jude.

They walked for a couple minutes until they got to the pier.

" I'm Jude by the way." Jude said  as they walked.

" I'm Noah." the cute boy replied.

Noah.. cute. Jude thought as they approached a bench. 

" So whats got ya feelin down?" Jude asked curiously as they took a seat on the bench.

Noah took in a deep breath and glanced toward the water for a moment. " Well..i'm heading into the military in a couple hours ." he explained. 

Jude nodded as he listened keeping his eyes on the boy.

" It just hit me..." he finally glanced toward Jude as he trailed off.

Jude seemed pretty interested in this so when Noah finally looked at Jude their eyes met 

" I bet ya got a girlfriend or a boyfriend but i don't care i got no one to send a letter to, would ya mind if i sent one back here to you?" he asked.

Jude shook his head slowly. " I uh i don't and yeah.. yeah you can send me some letters if you want.." he said giving him a smile. 

They exchanged info and for the next four hours they talked about everything and anything. 

Jude told Noah about his family and Noah told Jude about his and how he lost his mom recently which is why he decided to sign up in the first place. 

Jude was pretty attached pretty fast because and he knew it might be silly but he felt something with Noah something different.

After Noah got on the bus to leave Jude waved him off and when Jude got home that was all he could think about. Noah. 

At dinner Jude told his moms about Noah and Stef seemed to like what she heard while Lena was a little worried about all that. 

" Aren't you a little young for him Jude?" She asked.

Noah told Jude that he had turned eighteen two days ago and Jude explained his seventeenth birthday was fast approaching. 

" No mama he's only eighteen and i'm going to be seventeen in November. " Jude looked between his moms and Stef seemed to agree with him. 

\------------------------------

Months had passed and Jude just turned seventeen a month ago. He had been receiving letters from Noah since the first day that Noah left on that bus and he had been sending things back. 

Their letters went from random sweet things to more intimate things and Jude started hiding his letters a bit more because he didn't want his moms to read some private things they wrote back and forth.  The newest letter Jude got had some good news though.

" _Dear Jude,_

_Loved your last letter it made me smile._

_Your family sounds kinda fun. Makes me miss my mom though._

_So there's some good news i'll be coming home for a couple days just before i'm deployed._

_Was hoping to see you if it's okay._

_I miss you in person._

_See you soon Jude. <3 " _

Jude smiled at the letter even though it was a little short he didn't mind. Plus Noah would be home soon for him to see in person. That made everything much better.

Jude wrote out a letter back but he didn't send it because Noah was going to be there in person and then he'd give it to him. 

 

 


End file.
